Kimi Dake
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Insiden kecil di pagi hari itu membuat Hijikata menyadari sesuatu... Oneshot pendek :D


Another HijikataxSouji fanfic~ XD

Disclaimer: mereka tetap milik Nanae Chrono-sensei u_u

Warning: sho-ai. Yang tidak suka, tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tetap di sini. Masih banyak cerita straight lain jika Anda mau. Yang sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya, please enjoy~ X3

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi Dake<strong>

Fajar baru saja menyingsing. Markas Shinsengumi bisa dibilang masih cukup sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa prajurit yang tengah membasuh diri di dekat sumur. Atau segelintir pasukan tengah berlatih di lapangan, di bawah langit yang mendung, sementara dojo sedang dibersihkan.

Di bangunan selatan, yang merupakan ruangan bagi para petinggi Shinsen, hanya terdengar suara burung yang mencari makanan di halaman. Mungkin mereka masih terlelap tidur di kamar masing-masing karena kelelahan setelah mengadakan rapat sampai larut malam kemarin.

Keheningan yang menenangkan itu dirusak oleh suara derap langkah kaki yang menyentak-nyentak lantai kayu dengan penuh kemarahan. Seorang pria dengan yukata hitam dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat tampak geram berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan menuju kamarnya.

Ia memeluk tubuh kekarnya yang gemetar. Bukan karena kedinginan. Tidak. Sang Oni-fukuchou tak mungkin kalah hanya karena udara dingin. Lebih dari itu, ia menggigil karena rasa muak dan jijik atas apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hijikata sedang membasuh wajahnya di pancuran ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Awalnya ia pikir itu Souji – karena selama ini hanya Kapten Pasukan Pertama itu saja yang berani berbuat seperti itu padanya. Namun, saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Itou sedang tersenyum menggoda dengan wajah merona, tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung menggigil tak suka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hijikata langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Itou yang tertawa kecil.

Sang onifukuchou kembali merinding saat mengingat hal itu. Ia menyumpahi laki-laki itu dengan gerutuan yang terdengar seperti geraman, sampai tanpa sadar ia sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tangannya hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari pintu, ketika tba-tiba pintu kamarnya membuka dari dalam. Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam keunguan tampak tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Ah, Hijikata-san," ujar suara lembut itu. "Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Tadinya kupikir kau masih tidur, jadi aku–"

Souji tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Hijikata membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Kapten Pasukan Pertama itu terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sang Wakil Ketua. Akan tetapi, ia tak berusaha melepaskan diri, ataupun membalas pelukan itu.

"Doushita no, Hijikata-san?" tanyanya perlahan.

Hijikata tak menjawab. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan antara leher dan bahu Souji. Membiarkan rambut keunguan yang halus itu membelai wajah oni-nya.

Entah kenapa. Sang Fukuchou pun heran dan kaget sendiri akan hal ini. Tapi tadi, begitu melihat Souji muncul dari kamarnya, ia langsung ingin memeluknya. Rasa jijik dan merinding yang beberapa saat lalu dirasakannya, langsung menguap begitu saja. Padahal tadi tubuh dan hatinya mati-matian menolak saat lengan Itou menyentuhnya. Namun... sekarang... Hijikata mempererat rangkulannya pada tubuh Souji – seolah ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tengah memeluk seorang laki-laki. Akan tetapi... entah kenapa ia kini tak merasakan apapun. Tak merasakan apapun, kecuali... rasa nyaman.

Ia tak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. Saat ia menyadari perasaannya pada Souji... ia dengan sepenuh hati menyadari dan menerima bahwa dirinya kini tergolong 'kaum gay'. Ia sadar betul hal itu. Meski enggan, tapi ia tahu bahwa memang seperti itu – karena ia tak bisa menolak perasaannya pada Souji.

Namun... selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa jika dia memang memiliki kecenderungan ke arah gay, berarti dirinya akan merasa wajar bila melakukan kontak fisik dengan laki-laki manapun. Atau bahkan – seperti kisah mereka-mereka yang didengarnya – dirinya pun mungkin akan terbiasa bercinta dengan setiap laki-laki. Meski enggan, ia menerima bahwa dirinya mungkin memang memiliki kecenderungan seperti itu.

Tapi... kejadian hari ini seolah menyadarkannya. Ternyata... dirinya tidaklah seperti itu. Ternyata tubuhnya tetap menolak jika mendapat kontak fisik sesama lelaki – _kecuali dengan Souji._ Ternyata ia tidak tertarik pada laki-laki – _kecuali Souji._

Meski agak rumit, tapi Hijikata kini mengerti bahwa permasalahannya bukan karena Souji itu laki-laki, tapi... karena ia adalah Souji. Ia menyukainya bukan karena jenis kelaminnya, tapi karena itulah dirinya. Itulah Souji yang berhasil menarik hatinya, hingga ia tak lagi mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa mereka laki-laki.

Mungkin memang hanya ada selaput tipis yang membedakannya. Namun, menyadari hal itu membuat Hijikata lega. Entah karena apa. Ia hanya merasa lega karena ternyata memang hanya Souji.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sang Oni. Sambil mempererat rangkulannya di tubuh kecil Souji, ia berbisik, "Aishiteru, Souji."

Walau bertanya-tanya kenapa Hijikata tiba-tiba berbuat aneh begini, tapi Souji tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya senang. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk tubuh kekar Hijikata.

"Boku mo..," bisiknya. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia.

~fin~

* * *

><p>Haha. Cuma fic singkat sih ini. Mendadak kepikir waktu lagi sahur #plak<p>

Fic ini sebenernya kubuat bulan Maret taun 2009. Tapi baru di-publish sekarang karena aku baru gabung ke ffn sekarang.. eheheee... XP

Mind to review?


End file.
